Kirby's Odd Adventure
by KirbyoftheStars25
Summary: Kirby discovers that the Star Rod is missing once again, and the Odd Squad villains have the pieces. He teams up with Agents Olive and Otto to recover the Star Rod, and fix an odd issue.
1. The Beginning Of An Odd Friendship

Chapter 1

One day at Odd Squad Headquarters, it was lunchtime, so the agents went down to the breakroom to get their food. Except... there was no food for them to eat. "Did Oksana make us food?" Asked one of the many dissatisfied agents. "Yes, I prepared the meals last week." One agent opened his bag and found Kirby eating his food. "Whoever had the idea of combining pizza and pudding was a genius!" Kirby said as he finished the pizza. "Odd Squad, Odd Squad, stop right there!" Said Agent Otto, who picked up Kirby and took him to Ms. O. "I found this pink thing eating all the food in the breakroom. It's too squishy to be a centigurp. What should I do with it?" "Lock it up in the warehouse, and I'll decide from there." Ms. O said as she sipped a juice box. Otto takes Kirby to the warehouse. "Don't worry, little guy. We won't hurt you. Just stay here in this box." He left the door unlocked, but Kirby didn't realize until the next morning. As he exited headquarters, he noticed that all of the agents looked tired. Some of them were even talking about the bizarre dreams they had the night before. "Hmm. I wonder... that must be it!" He thought. Kirby went to his starship and flew back to his home planet, Pop Star. He ran to the Fountain of Dreams and sure enough, the Star Rod was gone. Kirby then ran to Dedede's castle, to make sure everything was okay. "King Dedede!" Kirby said as he entered the castle. "What's wrong, Kirby?" Asked the king. "I came to inform you that the Star Rod is gone!" "I know, I sent the pieces down to Planet Earth to keep them away from Nightmare, because he returned." Kirby was relieved, until he realized that some evil mastermind could have gotten ahold of them. He ran back to his Starship and flew back to Earth. He landed right outside of the Odd Squad Headquarters. As Kirby entered, he decided to go to Ms. O's office to see if he could sign up for the squad. However, she was already talking to Agents Olive and Otto. "There you two are! Something very bad has happened." "You mean odd, right?" Otto asked. "No! It's very bad! 7 of the villains gained some strange powers out of nowhere. The scientists are trying to figure out what caused it, but they can't seem to find who or whatever powered them up." "I know what happened." Said a voice. "It's you!" Said Ms. O. "How did you escape from the warehouse?" "Goody-Two Shoes left the door unlocked." Replied the voice, which was revealed to be Kirby. Ms. O stared at Otto angrily, and Otto began to sweat. "Anyway, as I was saying, I know how the villains gained their odd, new powers, and it is also related to the strange nightmares your agents had last night. The villains got their new powers from the pieces of the Star Rod, which flows as the source of dreams. Without it, some people will have strange nightmares or no dreams at all. The pieces contain the power of whatever you wish for to come true, so these villains wished for more odd powers to destroy Odd Squad." Kirby explained. "Really?" Ms. O said as she sipped another juice box. "If the pink puffball is right, then I want him to help you 2 stop the villains, regain the pieces of the Star Rod, and fix the odd dream problem so the other agents can get a good night's sleep. "You've got it Ms. O!" Said Olive. "Let's go!" As they were about to run out of the office, Ms. O called Kirby back in, as Olive and Otto watched. "I can tell that you want to join the squad." She said. "By the way, what's your name?" "Kirby." "Well, Kirby. We usually don't let things that aren't human join the squad, but I might be able to make an exception for you. If you successfully solve the problems, then I'll let you join the Odd Squad Academy for free, and you won't even need to have an O name. However, if you do even better than I expect, then I might just pair you up with Olive and Otto, because they're the squad's 2 best agents and they can teach you how to be a better agent." "Got it, Ms.O!" Kirby said, happily. "Well, what are you waiting for, GO!


	2. Where To Start

Chapter 2

After leaving Ms. O's office, the agents went to the lab. "Hey guys!" Said Oscar. "Oscar, which villains gained strange powers?" Olive asked the scientist. "Well, I know that Shapeshifter did, and so did the Puppet Master. Fladam too. But other than that, I don't know. You'll probably be able to find them on your own." "Oh. Well thanks anyway." Olive replied. "Sure. Wait, I remember 1 more villain, and you're not gonna like who it is!" Oscar replied quickly. "Who is it?" Otto asked, urgently. "Odd Todd." "TODD?!" Olive and Otto screamed. "Who's Odd Todd?" Asked Kirby, who was eating a sandwich he stole from the breakroom. "Todd was Olive's old partner. He could solve problems quicker than any other agent on the squad. However, soon after he thought that solving odd problems was making the world more boring, so he made it his goal to make the world more odd and created the Todd Squad. He's the only member, though." Oscar explained. "He also released a pienado in the squad, and made Olive afraid of pie." "Afraid of pie?!" Kirby wanted to laugh, but he also didn't want to get Olive angry. "Ok, then." Kirby said. "Alright, Kirby." Olive said. "Are you ready for your first case?" "Yes!" He said. "Then let's go!"


	3. The First Piece

Chapter 3

Kirby, Olive and Otto heard from Ms. O that the Shapeshifter was attacking the park, so they went to the tubes. "O'Brian, to the park!" Olive said. "Preparing to squishinate!" He said. "Squishinating!" Olive was holding on to Kirby. O'Brian hit the switch and sent Otto to the park, but Olive and Kirby were still there. "O'Brian, why are you tube-blocking me again?!" Olive asked, angered. "It's not you. It's the puffball. He ate my raspberry yogurt!" "KIRBY!" Olive shouted. "Apologize!" "Sorry." Kirby said, though he was reluctant. "And you, O'Brian. What did I tell you about tube-blocking?" "Fine, fine I'll stop, and it's okay Kirby. Squishinating." He sent them to the park, where Otto was looking for the Shapeshifter. "Otto!" Said Olive. "Olive! Kirby! Wait, why are there two Olives?" Olive shot the other Olive with a gadget and revealed the Shapeshifter. "Errrr!" She growled. "But you won't catch me, because I have new powers. And it's all from this shining stone I found." "That's it!" Kirby said. The Shapeshifter tried to escape with her new speed boost, but Kirby inhaled her. "Kirby, what are you doing?!" Otto said. Kirby caught the Shapeshifter and swallowed her. He then got the ability to shapeshift into whatever he wanted. He also got the Shapeshifter's hair. "Whoa, that's AWESOME" Olive and Otto exclaimed. "Wait, did you digest her, because that would be just cruel." "No, she's being stored inside a bubble which I can easily spit out." Kirby answered. "How big is your stomach." Otto asked. "It's literally a black hole." "You are very odd...and I like it!" Otto said. Kirby then spit out the piece of the Star Rod. He did his victory dance, which Otto tried to replicate, but failed. "Let's go take the Shapeshifter back to headquarters." Olive said. They all head back to the tubes, and then to Ms. O's office. "Ms. O! We got the first piece of the Star Rod!" Olive said. "Good work!" Ms. O said. Kirby then spits out Shapeshifter's bubble. "Lock her up in the Odd Squad Prison." Two agents appeared and took the Shapeshifter to the prison. "I see something good in you Kirby. You can copy our enemies' abilities and use them for good. But, what happens when you get rid of it? You can't eat Shapeshifter again." "I can keep it as an essence. As in, if I ate the Shapeshifter once. I have to remember that experience, which is easy." "...Ok?" Ms. O said. "Anyway, We haven't gotten any more calls for oddness today, so I guess you guys can go home now." "Alright, Kirby, you're coming home with me." Olive said. "No, he's coming home with me." Otto said. "Let Kirby decide." Ms.O told them. "Um, um, Olive." Kirby said. "Yes!" Olive celebrated. Otto looked disappointed. "I'll stay with you tomorrow, Otto!" Kirby said. "Well, GO!" Ms. O shouted.


End file.
